


A Very Drarry Quest!

by Itsasparkofgoldandscarletjoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Implied sexy times, M/M, THERE IS PLOT, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1902984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsasparkofgoldandscarletjoy/pseuds/Itsasparkofgoldandscarletjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this ages ago with someone on Omegle! It was just chat back then and I rewrote it to a story! This is slightly cracky so don't expect characters to be totally in character all the time!</p>
<p>If you recognise this story and you are the other writer from Omegle, don't hesitate to tell me! I'd love to hear what you think of it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Drarry Quest!

“Ron! Ron, where are you?” Hermione’s voice echoed through the common room. “I’m here!” Ron bellowed from within the boys’ dormitories. “Merlin, bless you. I’ve been looking for you forever!” Her voice _did_ sound like she had been running. “Can I come in? I really need to ask you something.” The door that parted them made Hermione’s voice go muzzled, but he could still easily hear the frantic sound of it. “Uh..” Ron looked around the messy room for a few seconds, just to make sure no embarrassing things were laying around. Things like dirty underwear, or little flasks of Fire Whiskey. “Yeah, sure.” He mumbled.

The door opened immediately. “So.” She took a moment to catch her breath before she continued. “Did you notice Harry at breakfast this morning?” She had that look in her eyes that Ron knew all too well.  That was a question you were supposed to answer with a question. “What should I have noticed?” “Well..” she said, her lips pursed, “The way he was looking at Malfoy..” It took Ron a few seconds to mend the words she said together. “Wait.. you don’t think..” He looked puzzled, and maybe a bit scared. “..what I’m thinking, right?” His look told exactly what he was thinking. The idea of Harry and the Ferret was not something he liked to think about. Hermione only made it worse. “Yes. That is exactly what I meant.”

“But they hate each other, don’t they?!” Ron tried to scream the mental image out of his head. Again, Hermione wasn’t helping. “Well, yes. That’s what I thought this morning. But then I went to follow Harry,” _Oh god._ “..and he went to the library. Malfoy was there too, and they looked at each other the same way they did this morning.” For some reason Ron just spoke his thoughts. “Blimey! They didn’t kiss each other, right?” “No no!” Hermione immediately responded. “They just looked, but that look _tells_ something, Ron! I’ve seen it before.” For some reason her voice died at the end. It flamed Ron’s curiosity like mad. He knew if Hermione’s voice died, it was either because she knew something that she didn’t really like, or it was because she had broken the rules. This time, Ron was betting it was because of the first. “Where?!!” The brunette talked to the floor. “I’ve seen it on you..” _Oh.._ “Well..” He mumbled foolishly but Hermione didn’t seem to notice. “When you had that love potion..”

_No. That wasn’t good._ “You did not just say that! What do we do now?!” Ron’s eyes were wide. “I have to eat something.. This whole thing is too much for me.” He started to stomp towards the door. “Ron! Wait! I..” Hermione seemed to think a bit longer than usual and Ron spun around to look at her frowning face. “Do we have to do anything?” “They can’t just _fall in love_!” “Why not?” The small smirk on Hermione’s face shocked him. “It is MALFOY, Hermione! I mean, Harry can be gay all he wants but definitely NOT for Malfoy!” He was outraged by the idea alone!

Hermione took another moment to think and Ron took another two steps down the stairs. “But.. Haven’t you noticed how obsessed he is with Malfoy this year? I mean, I have never seen him like this before.” That was true.. Still suspicious and disgusting. “Let him have his fun for a while. The potion will work off soon enough, right?” His previous line of thinking was broken. “Potion? You think it’s potion?” “Yes, of course. Why wouldn’t it be? I mean.. Malfoy could never.. You think..?” Ron made a face towards the wall. “Yes I can’t believe it too..” The ginger thought out loud, not even noticing it. “His parents work for the guy who killed Harry’s parents. Why would Harry even like him?” Why was he even considering think?! Merlin! “I don’t know..” Hermione responded thoughtfully, “but I certainly know that it most definitely looks like he does.”

“So if it’s a potion,” Ron continued as if he never wondered about- never mind. “..then we need to let Dumbledore know!” “What does Dumbledore have to do with this? Those potions are just for fun, Ron. Nothing bad can happen.” She laughed. It was a nice laugh. Hermione always had a nice laugh. But there were more important things to think about right now. “ SOMETHING BAD CAN HAPPEN IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! WHERE IS HARRY?” He didn’t even want to think about what could happen if.- NO! Not thinking about that! He looked at her, demanding an answer. “He’s at.. uhm.. I dunno?” “Come on,” he said, rushing down the stairs and into the common room. “Let’s find him before... Merlin’s beard!” “Ron, relax. It’s Harry. He’ll know what’s good for him.” He heard her quick footsteps follow anyway and stopped when he noticed that Colin Creevy kid that always knew everything about Harry. “Have you seen Harry Potter, kiddo?” He looked only a bit frightened at Ron’s hysteric tone. “Erm.. yes. I guess he went to the uhm.. third floor or something?” “Thanks kiddo.” He didn’t turn to Hermione as he yelled, “COME ON, HERMIONE, RUN!” Ron noticed the breathless tone in Hermione’s voice she asked him to wait for her. “Can’t! Harry needs us!”

When they finally reached the third floor Ron stopped in front of a small boy with a green tie. “Have you seen Harry Potter?!” “Uh, no. What would I have to do with Harry Potter.” The kid was obviously annoyed. “Blimey okay now kid. Get lost.” Ron turned to Hermione who was catching her breath. “What do we do now?!” “Come on, Ron, don’t bother with him! Just run. There are more people in this castle.” And they were off again. When they came across a Ravenclaw third year, they stopped again. “Seen Harry Potter?” “What do I get when I tell you?” The kid asked. Really wanting to find Harry, Ron resorted to the only thing he could think of. “I’ll give you a Morgana chocolate frog card.” The kid smirked. “Okay. He went that way.” He pointed at a door that led to an spare classroom. “But I think someone was with him. Blonde guy or something..” Hermione and Ron exchanged wide eyed looks. “We gotta go, I guess!” “Definitely, I hope we’re not too late!” Ron scrambled in his pocked for the card and pushed in the hands of the kid. When he yelled after them that it wasn’t the Morgana card that he was promised, neither the brunette or the ginger heard him.

“Ron, we can’t just rush in, can we?” Ron stared at the door for a few seconds. The he made his decision. “Uhm. Hold on. HARRY, you there?!” He bellowed. Then he said to Hermione, “Can’t stand the possible view..” It was quiet for a moment in which neither Ron or Hermione looked at each other. “Ron, is that you?!” Harry’s voice sounded a bit flustered and Ron didn’t even wanted to think of what that meant. “What are you doing here?” “It’s me.” Ron looked over at Hermione. “Hermione is here too. We’re coming in..” Scared of what he might see but facing whatever it is because he is a Gryffindor like that, he opened the door. It wasn’t all that bad, the Ferret and Harry were only holding hands, but his brain had made up his mind about how he felt about this. “What the devil is going on here?!” He wasn’t really yelling, but it was enough for Draco and Harry to move away from each other and mumble something intelligible. “God. Let’s go Hermione.” He stepped outside, an angry feeling washing over him he didn’t quite understand.

“I.. uhm..” Hermione flushed but Ron didn’t even notice. “Ron, what happened to stopping them?” Her voice was a whisper. “How can we, Hermione?” His own whisper was rougher, almost aggressive. “Didn’t you see them?!” He gestured with his hand to the closed door. Hermione’s face suddenly carried a pleased smile as she spoke a cheerful, “I don’t know.. just thought. Never mind.” Ron’s brows met at the middle of his forehead. “What? Why are you smiling like that?!” “Nothing.” Her smile turned into a grin. “Herm-Hermione! You tell me what’s going on here right now!” “I might.. have had something to do with this.” Ron was furious. This was a joke. Had to be. Sick joke! “CAN’T BELIEVE YOU! What, did you give them potions?” “Nobody ever drank any potion,” she said, as if it was the most logical thing to say. “Wh-what? It isn’t April 1st, is it?” Hermione laughed one of her perfect laughs again. “No. Harry asked me to do him a favor.” “WHAT?!” This wasn’t happening! “No you did NOT!”

“Well,” Hermione started to explain. “He figured that the only way that you would maybe wanted to face this was by actually seeing them together.” He couldn’t believe this. “So it’s real?!” he asked with less disgust then he thought he would. “Erm.. yes, I believe it is.” Hermione smiled a smile which was something between an apologetic one and one that beamed pure happiness. His brain still couldn’t keep up. “Aren’t they… you know…” He made some vague gestures with his hands and Hermione laughed again. “Yes. If you wanted to know, they are together. So, will you please just try to be okay with it?” Suddenly all the frustration from earlier rushed back into his body. “I can’t just be okay with it!” Could he? Maybe he could. “I need time!” “But you will try?”

Ron frowned. “He’s my best friend after all. Er.. And you too.” He could feel the redness flow into his cheeks. “Ron. I’m okay with this. Harry can love whoever he chooses to, right? Just as you and me.” She looked at the floor and Ron noticed the blush that is coloring her cheeks too. “So you... You’re saying that... Hermione?!” Could it be?” “I’m not saying anything!” she denied but her blush only got deeper. “No,” Ron said, a smile tugging at his lips. “You’re saying something.” Hermione looked up into Ron’s eyes and she swallowed. “I.. never mind.” She bit her bottom lip and Ron couldn’t stop himself as he let his thumb brush over her lips. “Hermione..” He moved closer. “Is this okay?” She nodded just slightly and Ron bend down a little as Hermione tilted her head up. Their lips met in the softest of touches. When they broke apart again, Ron grinned. “I’ve waited a long time to do that.” Hermione’s hands rest on Ron’s shoulders. “Me too.” Her cheeks are still the most wonderful colour of pink. “So.. about Harry.” Ron looked at the closed door for a moment. “They can’t be happier than us, I guess,” he laughed. Hermione followed his gaze and started grinning. “I don’t know about that.” It’s only than that Ron heard the muffled sounds coming from inside. “What _are_ they doing?!” “I don’t know. Let’s get out of here before they notice what we are still here.” She grabbed his hand and tugged him away. A bit flustered and pink in the ears, Ron muttered, “I hope they’re not doing _it_.”


End file.
